Midnight Walk
by Sheryl Nantus
Summary: Romantic fluff set after "So The Drama". 'Nuff said. KR, as if that needed to be said.


Midnight Walk

By Sheryl Nautus

Disclaimer: SO not mine. 'nuff said.

It was the third slow song in a row; the DJ taking over from the live band to give them a well deserved break as well as bringing the dancers down-to-earth for the end of the prom. Already couples were heading for the doors and disappearing into the night, walking around the repair crews that were busy trying to repair the damage wrought by the Diablos.

Ron Stoppable didn't notice anything; his eyes still tightly shut as he moved back and forth slowly with his date in his arms. Taking a deep breath he leaned in again, tightening his grip on the slender waist. The fabric was warm to his touch, melding around his fingers with uncanny familiarity.

His lips touched the soft skin of one earlobe, evoking a soft gasp that shot down his spine. The hands around his own waist tightened, pulling him closer. Ron kept on grinning, not daring to open his eyes just yet.

The redhead in his arms had her eyes closed as well, nuzzling into Ron's neck with a contented sigh. Her hands had slipped under the light blue jacket; finally coming to rest at the base of his spine with her thumbs tucked into the waistband.

The night's events were beginning to come on home for Kim Possible; her shoulder muscles beginning to ache with the strain she had put them under in the past few hours. To say nothing of the high-heeled shoes she had picked out for the prom without breaking them in first.

"KP?" The soft whisper in her ear was followed by an equally soft nip of teeth on skin. "KP?"

"Hmm?" Her eyes remained closed.

"Music's ended. Guess we better move on before Mr. Barkin decides to make us part of the clean-up crew."

"Ah." She didn't make any attempt to move away, continuing the slow dancing in silence.

"And Rufus is probably dying for a naco." As if on cue Ron's stomach let out a loud growl.

"Rufus is?" Finally forcing her eyes open Kim stepped back, putting one hand over her mouth to hide a yawn. The other remained firmly in Ron's grasp; fingers interlaced.

He looked down at the front of his ruffled shirt, a sheepish smile on his face. "Well, crimefighting takes a lot out of you."

"No kidding." She flexed her shoulders, wincing. "Actually, I'll pass on the midnight snack."

"Okay." Still clutching her hand Ron led her to the refreshment table where the pink mole rat waited, a wide smile on the diminutive creature's face. "Hey, buddy. Let's take Kim home and then we'll do a naco run, 'kay?"

Rufus nodded, scampering around their feet for a minute before making his way up and onto Ron's shoulder.

Kim put her hand over her mouth again, hiding another yawn. "Where's Monique?"

Rufus nattered into Ron's ear for a second. He nodded. "She left not too long ago. Think Bonnie's going to have a fit though, she split with Brick."

"Oh, that's going to hurt." The redhead started to laugh then caught herself. "But not as much as I'm going to in the morning."

"Uh, KP." Ron offered his watch up between the pair. "Technically it is morning."

Her eyes widened. "Dad's so going to kill me. Us. You."

"Nah." Ron shrugged as he led her towards the open door. "Besides, you saved Middleton again. And the world. Not to mention releasing Bueno Nacho from Drakken."

"Well…" She took a deep breath of the cool night air. "I hope Dad sees it that way. Otherwise we may both be on the next deep space probe."

"Maybe not such a bad thing. And besides, we have to walk." He jabbed his thumb up in the air. "Ride's still sitting on the roof of Bueno Nacho, doncha know."

Releasing her hand he took off the light blue jacket, wrapping it around her shoulders. "Don't want you to catch cold, KP." Taking her hand again he began to lead her down the street; the naked mole rat attentively posed on his shoulder.

The streets were relatively quiet, the occasional car roaring by with work crews. They strolled along in silence, hand in hand.

"Hold on." Kim reached down and pulled off her shoes, grimacing as she stood up again. Wriggling her bare toes she let out a deep sigh. "So not the good idea." She looked down the street. "I can see Dad from here. He's on the roof."

"The roof?" Ron replied as they began to walk again. "No offence, but I never thought of your dad as a carpenter-type of guy."

They both stopped as the sound of breaking wood reached their ears, along with an ominious crash. The redhead grimaced. "He's not."

Picking up the pace the pair came to the driveway of the Possible residence. Rufus let out a questioning squeak as they surveyed the scene.

A blue tarp covered the large hole in the roof where the robots had burst through, barely covering the gash. Mr.Possible had his back to them, climbing slowly down the ladder precariously perched at the front of the house.

Suddenly it began to slide to one side, tilting in the soft soil of the flowerbed.

"Dad!" Releasing Ron's hand she turned quickly towards her new boyfriend. "Ron…" The shoes dropped to the ground, forgotten.

Without speaking he cupped his hands as she stepped up, tossing her towards the home. Grabbing her father's arm the teenager landed on the rooftop, pulling him to safety beside her.

"Hey, Kimmie." Wiping his brow Mr. Possible looked down below them. "Your mother is going to raise a fit about those gardenias."

"Dad, maybe you better leave this to the professionals…" She smiled, helping him stand on the slanted roof.

Down below them Ron retrieved the ladder, placing it back up against the house. "Dr. P… sorry we're a bit late, but…"

"Don't worry about it, Ronald." The elder Possible waved his hand as he began to climb down again, picking his steps carefully. "It's not every night we end up with this much damage to the family residence. And it wasn't even our fault." Standing on the ground beside him he reached out and patted the blond teenager on the shoulder. "But for future reference, ten p.m. is curfew."

"Yes, sir." Ron nodded as Kim stepped off beside him, still wearing his jacket.

"Ah, yes." Rubbing his chin Mr. Possible looked back and forth between the two teenagers. "I'm going to go inside and tell your mother that the roof is stable for at least a few hours." He looked at his watch. "And that you'll be inside in about five minutes." His eyes met Stoppable's. "Five minutes."

"Understood, sir." Ron nodded, his hand rising in a mock salute. Rufus squeaked out an affirmative as well, the small paw rising to mimic Ron.

As Mr. Possible disappeared around the corner the pair walked towards the front door, holding hands again. Kim had retrieved her dress shoes and now held them in one hand, letting them dangle.

"I won't be able to walk tomorrow." She sighed. "Still, it was a…" The redhead began to blush. "It was a very good night."

"Well, yeah." He scuffed one foot along the ground. "Except for the giant robot and the synthoclone and the crushing and the near-death and all." Ron looked up, a shy smile on his face. "But the last part was pretty cool."

Reaching out she took his hands in hers. "Pretty cool."

"So… can I see you tomorrow?" He swallowed. "I mean, you know, if you still wanna…" Reaching up he scratched the back of his neck. "Ah…"

Leaning forward she silenced him with a kiss - hands slipping behind him, fingers sliding down into the small of his back as the shoes fell again to the ground. As if rehearsed his arms went back around her waist under the jacket, pulling her close.

Rufus tactfully scurried down Ron's arm and leg, scampering into the nearby shrub where he covered his eyes; grinning widely.

A minute later they broke apart, both breathless. Foreheads touching they smiled at each other for another long minute before a low chattering interrupted the silence.

"Better go in before your dad comes out." Ron sighed. "Rufus is a pretty good timekeeper."

"Okay." Kim made no move to step back.

"Okay." He remained where he was, holding her hands tightly as he stared into her eyes.

"Okay." She repeated. "Going now. Walking into the house. Going upstairs."

"Right." He nodded, rubbing his forehead against hers. "Me walking home." A low rumble came from his stomach. "Well, after an emergency pit stop…"

Rufus ran inbetween them, shaking his head and wagging his paw at the couple.

"Right." Ron took a step back, sticking his hands in his pockets. "I'll call you."

"Right." She took off his jacket and handed it to him. "Tell your dad the tux works for you."

"It did, didn't it?" His wide grin got even wider, if that were possible as he put it back on. Rufus, on cue, made his way back to his shoulder perch.

"Uh-huh." Taking another step back Kim reached down and retrieved the shoes again. "Tomorrow, then."

"Right. Tomorrow."

"'Night." The front door opened and closed with a low sigh, just loud enough to carry down the driveway to Ron's ears.

He walked slowly down to the end of the driveway, shoulders back and head held high. Stepping onto the sidewalk he stopped and looked back at the house.

Suddenly Ron dropped to one knee, jabbing his fist back and forth horizontally.

"Booyah!"

Getting to his feet he moved on down the sidewalk, high-fiving the naked mole rat.

Kim watched him disappear from sight, looking out her bedroom window. Letting out a contented sigh she let the curtain fall back.

the end ---------


End file.
